new adventure or a found love
by nissancrazygirl
Summary: bloom stella musa tecna layla and sky riven brandon nabu timmy and helia have to to the fairy that have the nature power and portect her will she accept who she is will she save her world and most important thing will she find love well read to find out
1. the beginning of a new adventure

**I don't knew English so well so don't blame me if there was a mistake **

Helia p.o.v

It was an amazing day at magix .birds singing sun shining the amazing smell of the ocean the clear blue sky and Stella fighting with some girl bloom and Brandon trying to get her away of the poor girl musa glaring at riven who was laughing his head out thanks to Stella layla racing nabu the beach sky behind bloom trying to hold his laugh Tecna and Timmy sitting by side me talking about the anfom12340 or something everything just perfect well _almost _**perfect let not talk about that I sit on the beach under an umbrella drawing the beach some girls calling me i just ignore them the day went so fast I didn't knew till it was night so me and the other specialist went back to red fountain **

**Hey helia brandon call me **

**What do you want? I asked still focusing in the painting i start **

**Why don't you find a girlfriend for yourself he said as the guys come in the room**

**Didn't it tell you not to get your noses in my love life I said well almost yell damn it I hate when the start this**

**Which love life you are talking about you never date kiss or get close to a girl before riven said from his bed with his eyes closed **

**Any way I think we just found a gir… he couldn't finish his sentence because Jared broke into our dorm**

**Didn't you hear of knocking? Riven said because he just wake up **

**Sa… Saladin is calling for you he said catching his breath **

**We all start running till we found ourselves in my grandfather office **

**We saw the three headmistresses and the winx that mean one thing new serious mission we could get killed in I Cool isn't it?**

**We have a new mission for you it the most important thing in the whole magical dimensions miss f said **

**What is it another witch or army a dangerous enemies Stella said cutting them**

**No miss griffin said **

**Then what is it Brandon said holding his girlfriend back**

**convince an earth girl in believing in magic Saladin said **

**What we all said in the same time **

**How could that be so important riven asked**

**She is not any girl she is the lost princess of Amazon faragonda said **

**i was a lost princess and you didn't call the most important thing in all of the magical demission bloom said**

**That's because you don't hold the power of mother nature the reason that we have magic and all the other thing you knew about mother nature griffin said she seem so serious**

**so who is she I said that all mother nature thing toke my attention **

**faragonda snapped her finger and a picture of a beautiful brunette appear she was sitting by a tree reading a book man she is pretty I thought **

**Where we are suppose to find her sky asked **

**In gardenia where Stella fond bloom you are going to attend gardenia high school where she study and stay in a house near gardenia beach you have to make her accept who she really is cause she the only hope to we have against the dark that coming to us Saladin informed us **

**when we are going there nabu asked **

**Right now griffin said she clap her hand and the next thing I knew is standing by side a big house by side of the beach it was night we hear a very loud music **

**Hey its fruity music bar why don't we take a look boom suggest **

**Sure sky said then we all start walking **

**When we get in there we saw all the teenagers dancing drinking and talking then I saw her she had a waist long honey brown hair and jade green eyes and a tanned skin she is sure prettier in reality she was sitting with five other girls wearing a uniform and six or seven boys wearing a basketball uniform I think she is popular and getting closer to her won't be easy **

**Hey helia do you like her brandone whisper well yell it was very loud here **

**Here we start again I thought **

**So how was it ** **love it hate it should I keep written I knew it was short and all but I hope that its good enough**

**i wouldn t i ask for reviews for any story but since it was the first i have ever written hope you like** **it**


	2. author note

**A sudden change of events**

i was thinking about this for a while now im making the winx have a spesaliste brother the brothers and sisters like this

1musa and helia (cause they look just like twins( **they are in my story)** ) p and p of harmonica nebula or melody (p mean prince or princesse )

2stella and sky ( both blond) p and p of salaria

3tecna and riven ( the same hair couler ) p and p of zenith

4bloom and timmy ( same reason ) p and p of sparks or domino

6for layla and nabu they dont have any brother or sister layla p of androws nabu p of tides


End file.
